Exploring the feasibility of developing pharmacologic agents to counteract the anorexia and cachexia of cancer in animal models. The exploration will be developed in three main stages. Review the literature on anorexia and cachexia associated with cancers and cancer treatments. Develop and test two or more animal models of the anorexia and cachexia that occur in humans with cancer. Use the models to test potential therapeutic agents for positive effects on food intake and nutritional status.